Last Refrain
by rharaayumi
Summary: Slaine Saazbaum Troyard kehilangan Papa dan Mamanya saat hujan turun deras. Tapi hujan deras juga yang menyebabkan dia yang seorang bangsawan bertemu dengan takdirnya Inaho Kaizuka seorang rakyat jelata yang terobsesi kepada telur.


**Summary** **:** Slaine Saazbaum Troyard kehilangan Papa dan Mamanya saat hujan turun deras. Tapi hujan deras juga yang menyebabkan dia yang seorang bangsawan bertemu dengan takdirnya Inaho Kaizuka seorang rakyat jelata yang terobsesi kepada telur.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** M (biar aman pake rate M hohohoho )

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan. _BEWARE! Soft lemon inside!._

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **LAST REFRAIN**

 _Long ago, far away  
Lonely world  
A silent gray  
I walked alone  
Never knowing what lies ahead  
And you  
You gave me a light_

Sore itu, di pertengahan bulan September. Anak berambut coklat itu berbelok memasuki taman yang sepi. Payung berwarna orange yang digunakannya untuk menghalau hujan tidak terlalu berguna untuk melindungi bagian kakinya. Sore itu, hujan lumayan turun deras membuat orang-orang terlalu malas keluar dari rumah mereka yang hangat. Tapi tidak bagi Inaho yang memutuskan keluar rumah hanya untuk mengisi persedian telurnya yang sudah mulai menipis di kulkas. Tidak juga bagi anak berambut pirang pucat yang tengah duduk di salah satu ayunan taman sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Anak itu memakai jas hitam, kemeja berwarna putih dilengkapi dasi berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang menghiasi lehernya. Celana berbahan kain dengan panjang selutut, kaos kaki putih yang sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat karna terkena lumpur akibat cipratan air hujan, dan juga sepatu berwarna hitam berbahan kulit dengan merek terkenal.

Hanya dari pakaiannya, siapapun akan tau anak yang sedang duduk di ayunan itu adalah anak bangsawan. Berbeda dengan pakaian Inaho yang hanya menggunakan kaos putih bergambar jeruk dengan sweater berwarna coklat muda. Celana _jeans_ yang pajangnya sampai menutupi mata kaki. Membawa kantongan plastik dengan lebel salah satu mini market. Memakai payung orange bermotif buah lemon kecil dan sedang menggigit sebuah kroket hangat yang tadi dibelinya setelah pulang dari minimarket. Menggunakan alas kaki berbahan plastik –yang juga berwarna orange– seperti yang banyak digunakan orang-orang saat musim hujan. Mereka berdua tampak sangat berbeda, kelas mereka berdua jelas sangat jauh berbeda.

Inaho berdiri tepat di depan anak berambut pirang pucat yang tadi menarik perhatiannya hingga memasuki taman. Menyandarkan besi pegangan payungannya di antara dagu dan pundaknya, terapit oleh lehernya yang tidak jenjang dan tidak juga terlalu pendek. Menyuapkan sisa kroket yang tengah di makannya kepada anak itu yang seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Inaho memayungi anak itu saat meyuapkan sisa kroketnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang masih memegang kantongan plastik. Membuat kepalanya sendiri dan tubuh bagian belakangnya ikut basah karna berbagi payung.

"Apa maksudmu memberikanku makanan sisa? Kau kira aku anak anjing haaah?" Si pirang itu mendorong Inaho hingga si rambut coklat jatuh terduduk ke belakang. Dari plastik yang dipegangnya terdengar bunyi sesuatu seperti benda retak atau pecah setelah membentur tanah.

Anak berambut pirang itu meninggalkan Inaho yang masih sibuk memandang kantongan plastiknya dan mengambil payung orange miliknya yang terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatnya jatuh. Dia sama sekali tidak berbalik ke arah Inaho untuk menolongnya ataupun meminta maaf. _Bukankah itu salahnya sendiri? seenaknya memberikan makanan sisa kepada orang lain? Apa anak bodoh yang kurang ajar itu tidak tau siapa dirinya? Aku ini Slaine Saazbaum Troyard! Salah satu anak bangsawan yang paling berpengaruh di negara ini. Seenaknya dia yang seorang rakyat jelata memperlakukanku seperti anjing tersesat!_

Inaho menutup payungnya, membuang kantong plastik berisi telur yang hancur dan kroket basah yang masih dipegangnya ke tempat sampah taman. Berlari mengejar si pirang yang sudah berbelok ke arah kiri setelah melewati gerbang taman itu. Dengan satu hentakan, Inaho menarik paksa tangan anak itu, yang dengan teganya menghancurkan telur-telur kesayangannya dan membuang kroket yang tadi dibelinya. _Orang seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran bagaimana cara menghargai makanan._ Inaho masih menarik anak berambut pirang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Langkahnya cukup panjang untuk anak bertubuh kecil, membuat anak pirang yang ditariknya sedikit kesusahan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Inaho. Selama perjalanan di tengah hujan yang lumayan deras itu, si pirang berusaha sangat keras melepaskan pegangan rakyat jelata di depannya. Tapi siapa sangka seorang rakyat jelata yang kekurangan gizi seperti anak berambut coklat itu bisa memegangnya sangat kuat.

Slaine anak berambut pirang pucat itu menatap jijik melihat bangunan empat lantai yang menjulang di hadapannya. Rakyat jelata itu masih menariknya paksa, lantai koridor yang mereka lewati ikut basah. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu tertutup dengan tulisan 'tangga darurat' di atasnya. Inaho membuka pintu itu, menarik anak berambut pirang itu masih dengan paksaan agar orang itu mau mengikutinya menaiki tangga darurat sampai lantai empat. Anak pirang yang dipegangnya masih berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Inaho.

Mereka beerdua berhenti tepat di sebuah _'rumah'_ dengan nama Kaizuka yang tertempel di daun pintunya. Slaine masih kembali menggeleng, saat anak berambut coklat itu memaksanya masuk. _Bagaimana kalau rumah ini penuh kuman? Siapa yang tau penyakit apa yang beredar di antara kalangan rakyat jelata?_ Usahanya sia-sia terlebih saat anak tidak sopan itu berhasil menariknya masuk, dan mengunci pintu tepat di belakangnya.

"Keringkan kepalamu" ucap Inaho sambil melemparkan sebuah handuk yang juga berwarna orange tepat menutupi kepala si pirang.

"HAAAH? Kau mau menulariku penyakit dengan handuk bekas pakaimu?" Slaine melempar handuk itu. "Akan kupastikan kau menyesal telah melakukan hal ini kepada anak bangsawan! DENGAR TIDAK? ANAK RAKYAT JELATA!" Slaine meninggikan suaranya saat melihat anak itu ternyata tidak memperdulikan ancaman-ancamannya. Dan sekarang anak itu sudah hilang berbelok ke salah satu ruangan yang Slaine sendiri tidak yakin ruangan apa itu. Slaine berdiri mematung, mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah. Beberapa kali menarik nafasnya kuat –menarik ingusnya– yang keluar bersamaan dengan air matanya.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Canclain-nii sama siang tadi di acara peringatan tujuh tahun kematian orang tua mereka. _"Kau itu anak pembawa sial! Kau masih tidak malu menunjukkan wajahmu di depan altar Papa dan Mama?"_ Dua kalimat itu berputar-putar di fikiran Slaine.

 _ **Tujuh tahun lalu**_

" _Papa, Mama. Slaine menyelesaikan lego yang kata Papa lego tersulit di dunia hanya dalam waktu satu minggu. Kali ini Slaine dapat hadiah apa?" ucap anak berumur empat tahun itu sambil menunjukkan hasil kerjanya kepada Papa, Mama dan juga kakaknya yang berumur empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu saat mereka sedang menikmati perjamuan minum teh dengan keluarga Saazbaum dan Chruteo yang tidak lain adalah sepupu dari Papa mereka._

" _Waaaaah, Slaine hebat! Nanti bibi akan berikan lego yang lebih sulit dari yang di berikan Papa!" istri dari Saazbaum itu mengelus lembut surai-surai milik Slaine._

" _Huuuh begitu saja sudah bangga! Waktu umurku tiga tahun aku bisa menyelesaikan yang lebih sulit dari itu!" Gerutu Canclain saat melihat tingkah adiknya._

" _Wah.. Wah.. Sepertinya ada yang cemburu" istri Chruteo tersenyum, membuat matanya tertutup sempurna. Dengan lembut dia menarik Canclain ke arahnya, memangkunya seperti anak kecil membuat wajah si pirang yang lebih tua itu memerah karna diperlakukan seperti anak kecil di hadapan adiknya sendiri._

" _Baiklah, besok kita akan ke taman bermain." Ayah kedua anak itu tersenyum._

" _Benarkah Papa?" Mata Slaine berbinar mendengar ucapan Papanya. Dengan bahagia dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang lebih terlihat seperti istana. Kepala pelayan yang berumur sekitar lima puluh tahunan memakai kacamata dengan kaca bundar terlihat tersenyum terbukti dari gerakan naik turun kumisnya yang sudah mulai sedikit memutih saat anak bungsu dari tuannya berlari masuk._

 _Pagi itu, Slaine yang baru saja terbangun memandang sedih melihat hujan yang turun deras di luar. Dengan malas dia menyibak selimutnya, turun ke ruang makan masih dengan memakai pakaian tidurnya. Mulutnya sedikit maju ke depan, tanda bahwa dirinya merasa sedang tidak berselera karna hujan sudah mengganggu rencananya ke taman hiburan. Taman hiburan mana yang tetap buka di hari hujan seperti ini?_

 _Nyonya Troyard yang menyadari kegelisahan anak bungsunya memberi ide, membuat Slaine yang tadi sudah hampir menangis kembali tersenyum dengan mata berbinar._

" _Bagaimana kalau kita ke aquarium? Ku dengar mereka baru saja menambah koleksi seagull putih."_

" _Seagull?" tanya Slaine bingung_

" _Yap. Itu burung yang hidup di sekitar laut. Kita bisa belajar banyak hal dengan mengunjungi Aquarium. Belajar bagaimana cara ikan bertahan hidup, bagaimana hubungan antara ikan di laut dan burung-burung yang terbang di angkasa"_

 _Slaine mengangguk, berlari ke tempat duduknya menyantap dengan lahap sarapannya. Setelah itu kembali ke kamarnya mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk ke aquarium. Hujan di luar sana tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti. Malah semakin deras, membuat pohon-pohon yang tumbuh mengelilingi mansion Slaine terlihat berwarna abu-abu, sulit membedakan batang dan daunnya._

 _Sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarganya untuk tidak menggunakan supir saat melakukan perjalanan keluarga. Maka di sinilah di dalam sebuah mobil buatan Jerman berwarna merah, Papa dan Mamanya duduk di depan, sedangkan dia dan kakaknya duduk di belakang. Slaine tertidur, bersandar kepada kakaknya yang asik bermain game. Perjalanan ke aquarium bukanlah perjalanan yang cukup jauh, hanya saja Papanya memang tidak memacu kendaraan dengan cepat karna hujan ini cukup mengganggu._

" _Kita masih belum sampai?" Tanya Slaine setelah terbangun dari tidur singkatnya_

 _Nyonya Troyard berbalik ke belakang melihat anaknya yang sibuk menggosok matanya dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya. "Sebentar lagi, setelah kita melewati…"_

 _Mobil itu terguling, menabrak pembatas jalan di jalur menikung itu. Kurang dari lima menit, mobil yang berisi empat orang itu sudah hancur. Menabrak pohon besar yang terletak di bawah jalan yang tadi mereka lalui. Hujan yang cukup deras membuat orang-orang yang melintasi jalan itu tidak menyadari asap yang dikeluarkan mobil naas di bawah sana._

 _ **Hari ini Peringatan Tujuh Tahun kematian Papa dan Mamanya**_

 _Slaine membawa bunga mawar berwarna biru kesukaan Mamanya, meletakkan bunga itu tepat di depan altar dan berdoa. Baru saja dia memejamkan matanya untuk mulai mendoakan kedua orang tuanya yang tujuh tahun lalu meninggal karna kecelakaan, seseorang menarik pundaknya dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke samping._

 _Orang itu, berumur empat tahun lebih tua darinya menatap Slaine dengan tatapan penuh permusuhan. Memandang jijik ke arah adik satu-satunya yang menurutnya menjadi penyebab kematian orang tuanya. "Kau itu anak pembawa sial! Kau masih tidak malu menunjukkan wajahmu di depan altar Papa dan Mama? Kalau saja kau tidak meminta hadiah untuk permainan lego bodohmu, Papa dan Mama pasti masih hidup sekarang!"_

 _Tuan Saazbaum yang datang bersama Slaine dan Tuan Chruteo yang datang bersama Canclain diam tidak berbicara. Ini yang kedelapan kalinya mereka berdua mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Canclain. Pertama kalinya mereka mendengar itu saat acara pemakaman Tuan dan Nyonya Troyard. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka berdua memutuskan memisahkan kedua adik kakak ini dalam pengasuhan mereka. Slaine diasuh Keluarga Saazbaum, dan Canclain diasuh keluarga Chruteo untuk menghindari hal-hal tidak diinginkan. Saazbaum membantu Slaine berdiri, sedangkan Chruteo memeluk Canclain agar tidak melukai adiknya sendiri lebih dari ini._

 _Slaine berlari meninggalkan acara itu, dan berakhir di taman sampai Inaho mendapatinya dan memperlakukannya seperti anak anjing yang dibuang._

"Kau mau _omelet_ atau _sandwich_ telur?" Inaho yang baru saja keluar dari ruang tempatnya masuk tadi membuyarkan lamunan Slaine. Orang itu membawa sebuah piring yang tertutup,menggunakan celemek yang juga berwarna orange yang pas dengan ukurannya.

Slaine mematung, memandang ke anak tidak tau diri di depannya. Lantai tempatnya berdiri sudah basah tergenang air yang menetes dari pakaiannya. "Cepat buka pintu sialan ini! Kau kira aku sudi memakan makanan yang dibuat rakyat jelata sepertimu?"

"Sayang sekali, kali ini aku membuat _screamble egg_ " jawab Inaho acuh sambil membuka penutup di piring yang dibawanya, membuat empat siku berkedut-kedut di pelipis Slaine.

Baru saja Slaine ingin meninju anak bodoh di hadapannya, perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Wajahnya seketika memerah karna malu. _Sial! Kenapa malah berbunyi di saat seperti ini?_

Sekali lagi anak kurang ajar dihadapannya menyuapinya dengan makanan yang Slaine yakin betul berisi banyak kuman. Sesendok makanan itu sudah masuk di mulut Slaine. Slaine yang tadinya sudah siap menyemburkan makanan itu tepat di muka anak berambut coklat rakyat jelata rendahan di hadapannya mengurungkan niatnya saat lidahnya merasakan rasa yang belum pernah dicicipinya.

Dengan wajah masih merah, Slaine mengambil piring yang di pegang Inaho, menyuapkan dengan tidak sabar masakan rakyat jelata itu. _Ini pasti karna sejak pagi aku belum makan. Makanan ini tidak enak, hanya saja aku terlalu lapar sampai merasa masakan ini enak. Ini salah satu hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan karna sudah memasuki mulutku._

"Namaku Inaho Kaizuka, umur sepuluh tahun. Sekarang duduk di bangku kelas tiga Sekolah Dasar" Inaho mengulurkan tangannya.

"Haaah? Kau kira aku mau bersentuhan dengan tangan rakyat jelata sepertimu? Bagaimana kalau kuman di tanganmu menular kepadaku? Sadari kedudukanmu rakyat jelata!" Slaine membuang muka, sekali lagi menyuapkan makanan yang dibuat Inaho ke mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah tertular, aku membuat makanan itu dengan tanganku yang mungkin saja penuh kuman ini" Inaho masih dengan posisinya mengulurkan tangan untuk berkenalan.

"Aku. Slaine Saazbaum Troyard! Aku tidak heran kalau kau kaget! Yah siapapun akan kaget mendengar nama Saazbaum Troyard! Aku tidak menyalahkanmu rakyat jelata!" Slaine tidak menyambut uluran tangan Inaho. Hanya menatap rendah ke arah anak berambut coklat di hadapannya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _So obscure  
So naive  
I was blind  
And then you reached for me_

Inaho kembali sibuk memperhatikan layar ponselnya, melihat dengan teliti mana diskon termurah untuk produk telur minggu ini. Hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah elit dan Dia harus dipusingkan dengan harga diskon telur. Sebenarnya sekolah ini bukanlah sekolah yang bisa dimasuki orang sepertinya, hanya saja pekerjaan kakaknya yang menjadi salah satu petinggi militer membuatnya bisa masuk ke tempat ini. Tas ranselnya tersampir rapih di pundaknya. Beberapa anak yang baru turun dari mobil mereka tampak memandangnya aneh, beberapa berbisik dengan orang yang ada di dekatnya saat melihat penampilan Inaho.

Inaho yang baru saja turun dari bus di dekat gerbang sekolah, menggunakan tas ransel yang bahkan bukan dari merek terkenal menjadi perhatian mereka. Berbeda dengan mereka yang baru saja turun dari mobil-mobil mahal, seorang berpakaian jas dengan ujung belakang panjang dan terbelah tepat di tengah membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Tas-tas berkilau, _limited edition,_ bahkan ada beberapa yang memiliki berlian tersampir menawan pada mereka.

Inaho terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya dan ponselnya, tidak punya waktu memperhatikan perbedaan kelas mereka. Bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan arah jalannya sendiri. Ponsel yang dipegangnya terlempar masuk ke dalam pot bunga di sampingnya saat menabrak seseorang.

"Kau punya mata ti-dak? HAAAAAAH? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI? DAN SERAGAM ITU?" Pria berambut pirang pucat berteriak dengan suara tidak percaya menunjuk tepat ke arah hidung sosok yang baru saja menabraknya.

Inaho mengabaikan teriakan itu, berjongkok membuat ujung belakang bajunya menyentuh jalan saat dia mengambil ponsel miliknya. Dengan cepat dia mengecek apakah ponsel kesayangannya masih baik-baik saja?

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" Tanyanya bingung. Memiringkan kepala saat sadar ada orang aneh yang tengah menunjuk tepat ke arahnya dengan mulut setengah menganga.

"SIAL! JANGAN BILANG KAU LUPA PADAKU! AKU-"

"SLAINEEEEE-SAMAAAAA~~~ ANDA BAIK-BAIK SAJA? ANDA TIDAK TERLUKA?"

Inaho yang masih bingung tanpa sadar sudah berada di luar kepungan gadis-gadis yang sekarang sudah mengelilingi orang aneh yang seperti mengenalnya itu. Inaho kembali kepada kesibukannya memeriksa harga telur, mengangkat asal bahunya tidak peduli dan meninggalkan orang tadi.

Inaho bersandar di pagar pengaman di _rooftop_ bangunan utama sekolahnya. Sudah seminggu ini Inaho menghabiskan makan siangnya di tempat ini. Berpayung langit biru di atas sana. Inaho bukannya tidak memiliki teman, ataupun susah bergaul dengan anak-anak orang kaya itu. Hanya saja mereka terlalu berisik, membuat Inaho susah berkonsentrasi untuk menghabiskan bekal buatannya sendiri yang berbahan dasar telur kesukaannya. Sejak keikutsertaannya dalam kepengurusan Dewan Siswa –menduduki jabatan sebagai wakil ketua, yang ditunjuk langsung oleh ketua sendiri– yang diketuai orang bernama Slaine Saazbaum Troyard jam makan siangnya berakhir di atap sekolah.

 _ **Satu Minggu Setelah Inaho akhirnya bersekolah dengan anak-anak bangsawan**_

 _Pagi itu anak-anak Deucalion Junior High School berkumpul di aula sekolah. Mereka semua dengan seksama mendengar visi dan misi yang di sampaikan para calon ketua Dewan Siswa mereka. Ada tiga orang calon dan ketiga-tiganya adalah murid kelas dua. Inaho yang kurang begitu tertarik dengan hal seperti ini seketika membetulkan duduknya saat melihat calon ketiga naik ke atas panggung. Tidak hanya Inaho, hampir semua siswi langsung memperhatikan sosok pirang yang tersenyum lembut di atas podium itu. Aula besar itu langsung dipenuhi teriakan yang mengeluh-eluhkan nama 'Slaine', yang tidak lain adalah nama orang berambut pirang di depan mereka._

 _Inaho bahkan harus menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar apa yang sedang dikatakan orang di depan itu. Suara teriakan dari para siswi itu membuatnya dan sebagian besar orang di aula tidak begitu bisa memahami apa yang sedang Slaine sampaikan. Satu jam berlalu, ketiga orang calon ketua Dewan Osis itu akhirnya selesai menyampaikan visi dan misi mereka. Satu hari itu tidak ada pembelajaran sama sekali di Deucalion Junior High School, semua jam pelajaran digunakan untuk mendengarkan visi dan misi, memilih ketua Dewan Siswa dan akhirnya menghitung suara. Tepat setelah bunyi jam pelajaran hari itu usai, hasil dari pemilihan itu keluar. Dan calon nomor tiga, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard menang mutlak dengan perolehan delapan puluh persen suara. Inaho sangat yakin seratus persen wanita di sekolah ini memilih Slaine._

 _Sistem di sekolah ini sedikit agak unik. Siapapun yang menjadi ketua Dewan Siswa berhak memilih siapa-siapa orang yang akan bekerja bersamanya untuk mewujudkan visi dan misi yang sudah mereka janjikan._

 _Dan di sinilah Inaho berakhir, sehari setelah Slaine diangkat menjadi ketua Dewan Siswa. Slaine menunjuk Inaho menjadi wakilnya. Slaine sudah berdiri di gerbang sekolah sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu menunggu anak kelas satu berambut coklat yang sangat dibencinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Para siswi juga berkerumun di dekat gerbang hanya untuk melihat Slaine yang pagi itu terlihat lebih memukau dari biasanya. Sesekali Slaine melambaikan tangan, membalas senyum mereka dengan senyum maut miliknya seperti ajaran Papa angkatnya 'Jika ada yang tersenyum kepadamu, balaslah dengan senyuman, jika ada yang berbuat jahat kepadamu balas dia juga dengan senyuman'._

 _Slaine selalu percaya dengan ajaran Papanya itu. Maka di sinilah awal kehidupan merepotkan Inaho dimulai. Slaine tersenyum ke arah Inaho yang baru saja masuk ke area sekolah. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Inaho masih sibuk mengamati harga diskon telur untuk hari ini di beberapa toko. Kesibukannya lagi-lagi membuat dirinya tidak sadar kepada sosok yang sudah berdiri seperti manekin di toko memamerkan gigi putihnya ke arah Inaho. Inaho tanpa rasa berdosa melewati orang itu, membuat siswi-siswi yang sudah berdiri di sana berteriak marah kepada Inaho karna sikapnya yang sudah sangat kurang ajar mengacuhkan pangeran sekolah mereka._

 _Slaine menarik pundak Inaho, membuat si otak telur sadar bahwa ada seseorang di sana. Masih dengan wajah tersenyumnya, Slaine menatap Inaho dan wajah datarnya. "Kau akan menjadi wakil ketua Dewan Siswa!"_

" _Maaf?"_

" _Kau tidak tau peraturan di sekolah ini yah? Baiklah rakyat jelata ini peraturannya. Di sekolah ini ketua Dewan Siswa adalah pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi, perintahnya wajib diikuti oleh seluruh siswa yang bersekolah di sini! Dan karna aku ketuanya, aku menunjukmu sebagai wakilku!"_

 _Para siswi yang tadi ribut seketika diam. Beberapa siswa yang melewati mereka juga tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Seorang rakyat jelata? Menjadi bagian dari kelompok Dewan Siswa yang terkenal? Ini pertama kalinya, mereka bahkan tidak pernah membayankan orang yang bahkan tidak tau fashion dan sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri itu menjadi bagian dari Dewan Siswa terlebih dengan jabatan wakil ketua?_

" _Ta-tapi Slaine-sama.. Rak, maksudku Orang ini.." Salah seorang dengan ciri rambut berwarna hijau tosca dan rambut depan sedikit menjuntai mencoba menyampaikan keberatanya._

" _Dia bisa! Aku tau betul kemampuannya! Dan Aku tidak peduli, orang itu dari kalangan bangsawan, rakyat jelata, bahkan budak pun jika dia bisa akan kuberikan dia posisi yang sesuai!" Slaine tersenyum ke arah orang berambut hijau itu. Mencengkram pundak Inaho dengan keras "Bagaimana? Tuan Kaizuka?" Masih dengan senyum maut di wajahnya Slaine bertanya. Lalu meninggalkan Inaho yang masih mematung di tempatnya tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban Inaho. "Kali ini gilaranku menyeretmu anak bodoh!" bisiknya tepat di telinga Inaho sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Inaho._

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini tuan wakil ketua Dewan Siswa?"

Inaho menghembuskan nafas panjang. Memasang wajah sedatar mungkin sebelum berbalik ke arah suara yang sedang bertanya kepadanya. Tampak tidak jauh dari pintu yang menuju atap Slaine tengah berdiri. Memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku jas sekolah, dan mengayun-ayunkan berkas tepat di wajahnya.

"Makan siang" jawab Inaho datar.

"Atap bukan tempat untuk makan siang! Bukannya ada _cafetaria_? Jangan bawa kebiasaan rakyat jelatamu ke sekolah bangsawan ini! Ohh Aku lupa, kau pasti tidak mampu membeli makanan di _cafetaria_ kan? Makanya kau menghabiskan waktu makan siangmu di sini! Memakan makanan rakyat jelata! Yah seorang rendahan sepertimu memang tidak cocok makan makanan bangsawan" ejek Slaine.

"Dan atap bukan tempat untuk mengerjakan kerjaan Dewan Siswa, ketua" balas Inaho. Inaho menyuapkan potongan telur dadar gulung manis terakhir kemulutnya. Menutup tempat bekalnya yang kosong dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajah. "the-rhi-mha- kha-shih- ha-thas- mha-kha-nhan-nyha" Ucapnya kurang jelas karna masih menggigit separuh telur dadar gulung itu.

Di tempatnya Slaine menatap jijik kepada Inaho yang bertingkah seperti itu. Tangannya yang tadi masuk ke sakunya ditarik untuk menutup mulutnya seolah sedang menahan diri untuk tidak muntah. Inaho yang sudah berdiri dan mengepak-ngepak bagian belakang celananya, lalu memegang sebagian dadar gulung yang masih belum masuk ke mulutnya dengan tangan yang baru saja membersihkan debu! Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Slaine semakin sulit menahan rasa ingin muntahnya. Slaine mundur selangkah saat Inaho sudah berada di sampingnya dan bertingkah sedang tidak melihat dirinya.

"Aku bukannya tidak mampu membeli makan di _cafetaria_ hanya saja tidak ada menu yang benar-benar kusukai di sana." Inaho berbalik. Menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Slaine dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya yang memegang sisa telur dadar hasil gigitannya. Inaho mengikuti tatapan Slaine yang melirik tepat ke arah tangannya. Memasukkan makanan itu ke mulut Slaine, menutup mulut ketuanya itu dengan telapak tangannya sendiri sampai Slaine menelan makanan itu.

"Hoeeek,, Ohook Ohokk" Slaine memukul dadanya, memaksa apa yang baru saja di telanya agar kembali keluar dan tidak masuk ke saluran pencernaannya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia. Sekali lagi anak bodoh di hadapannya berhasil membuatnya memakan makanan rakyat jelata. "Kau mau membunuhku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin agar kau bisa tau bagaimana rasa makanan lezat yang sesungguhnya" Inaho mengambil berkas-berkas yang di pegang Slaine. Kembali kepada pekerjaannya sebagai wakil ketua Dewan Siswa.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Broken heart  
Beating soundlessly  
To life  
Once again_

Setahun sudah Inaho menjabat di posisi wakil ketua Dewan Siswa, hari ini adalah masa terakhir jabatannya. Akhirnya mulai besok dia akan terbebas dari orang bernama Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Siapa sangka tindakannya empat tahun lalu menarik tangan anak kecil di tengah hujan dan memberikan anak itu makanan hangat akan mendapat hukuman kerja rodi selama setahun? Dan besok akhirnya dirinya akan terbebas dari semua itu. Inaho menatap kosong ke arah _screamble egg_ di hadapannya. Memikirkan dirinya tidak akan berkomunikasi lagi dengan ketua Dewan Siswa itu membuatnya merasa _kehilangan sesuatu yang penting._

Di ruang Dewan Siswa Slaine sekali lagi membaca semua tulisan tangan Inaho di berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapannya. Dirinya tidak menyangka Inaho bisa bertahan menjadi wakilnya. Hampir semua pekerjaan sekertaris, keuangan, wakil bahkan pekerjaan ketua sendiri ditangani Inaho tanpa mengeluh. Setidaknya Slaine tidak pernah melihat Inaho mengeluh, dan hari ini hari terakhirnya untuk bisa memerintah Inaho. Siapa sangka setahun _'menyeret'_ Inaho Kaizuka adalah waktu yang sangat singkat. Slaine menari-narikan pulpen yang tengah dipegangnya di atas selembar kertas memo berwarna orange. Menyelipkan kertas yang baru saja ditulisnya itu ke dalam salah satu buku di atas meja dengan lebel wakil ketua.

Bel jam terakhir hari itu berbunyi, menandakan masa jabatan semua pengurus Dewan Siswa di bawah kepemimpinan Slaine juga berakhir.

"Bawa semua barang milik kalian, pastikan jangan ada yang tertinggal. Karna mulai besok ruangan ini bukan lagi milik kita. Dan terima kasih sudah membantuku selama setahun ini." ucap Slaine penuh kharisma.

Membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana secara spontan membungkukkan badan hormat kepada Slaine. Tidak terkecuali Inaho yang juga tengah membungkukkan badannya sambil memegang buku tempat Slaine menyelipkan memonya. Inaho melihat ujung kertas berwarna orange itu keluar dari sela bukunya. Setelah selesai membereskan semua barang-barang miliknya, Inaho membaca tulisan tangan di kertas itu.

 _Perintah terakhirku sebagai ketua Dewan Siswa._

 _Mulai besok kau harus menjadi temanku!_

Inaho tersenyum tipis membaca pesan di memo itu. Mengangguk hampir tak terlihat saat menyadari Slaine tengah melihatnya. Inaho hampir tidak menyadari saat melihat mata Slaine ikut tersenyum karna anggukan darinya.

 _ **Bulan Mei**_

Slaine berlari dari gedung kelas tiga menuju gedung kelas satu dan dua. Pagi ini saat dirinya bertemu dengan Inaho di gerbang sekolah, Inaho berkata _"Hari ini bekalku telur dadar gulung manis"_ Slaine masih tidak tahan dengan makanan rakyat jelata. Tapi untuk telur dadar manis buatan Inaho, Slaine memberi pengecualian. Bahkan koki terhebat miliknya tidak bisa membuat rasa yang sama persis dengan yang dibuat Inaho. Dan setiap kali Inaho membawa bekal itu, Slaine selalu diundang untuk makan siang bersama. Inaho juga selalu membawa dua bekal jika menunya telur dadar gulung manis. Satu untuknya, satu untuk Slaine.

Slaine merapatkan tubuhnya serapat mungkin pada tembok. Mencuri dengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan Inaho dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek di tangga menuju atap. Slaine tidak pernah melihat anak perempuan itu di pesta para bangsawan. Berarti anak itu bukan dari kalangan bangsawan sepertinya. Jika begitu berarti anak itu dari kalangan para pengusaha. Karna di sekolah ini satu-satunya anak yang bukan dari kalangan para bangsawan dan pengusaha hanyalah Inaho.

"I-Inaho-kun. A-aku sudah menyukaimu se-sejak tahun lalu. Ta-tapi aku baru be-berani mengungkapkannya sekarang"

Slaine kembali memegang dadanya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sehari sebelum masa jabatannya habis kembali dia rasakan. _'Aku pasti hanya kaget karna ternyata di sekolah ini ada siswi yang tidak menyukaiku. Tapi menyukai rakyat jelata itu! Bu-bukankah seharusnya aku kembali ke gedung kelas tiga saja? Aku tidak enak mengganggu mereka berdua'._ Slaine memutar balik langkahnya. Kembali ke arah tadi dia datang, beberapa siswi yang kebetulan melihat mantan ketua Dewan Siswanya itu ber-kyaa ria sepanjang Slaine menyusuri koridor gedung kelas satu dan dua itu.

 _Di atap tempat mereka seharusnya bertemu_

Inaho melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dia di tempat itu, tapi Slaine belum juga datang. ' _Bahkan sekalipun Slaine dihadang fansnya, dia tidak membutuhkan waktu selama itu untuk sampai ke tempat ini.'_ Inaho berdiri, memegang kawat pengaman atap. Melirik dua kotak bekal yang dibawanya lalu memandang ke jalan penghubung gedung kelas satu,dua dan gedung kelas tiga. Matanya menangkap sosok itu, sosok mantan ketua Dewan Siswa yang berjalan menuju gedung kelas tiga. _'Ada apa? Apa dia melupakan sesuatu hingga kembali ke gedungnya?'_ Genggaman Inaho ke kawat pengaman semakin erat saat melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna merah muda berlari lalu memeluk Slaine dari belakang. Dan Slaine tampak tersenyum bahagia, tidak hanya bibirnya, matanya juga tersenyum sama seperti saat sore hari itu, sore di hari terakhir jabatan mereka setelah Inaho mengangguk.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Take my hand  
Take my soul  
Share with me  
the fears in your mind_

 _ **Bulan Maret (Sepuluh Bulan Kemudian)**_

Inaho menghabiskan hari itu duduk menyendiri di perpustakaan. Hari ini terakhir kalinya Slaine akan menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Kesempatan terakhir baginya dan Slaine untuk berbaikan. _Berbaikan? Mereka bahkan tidak bertengkar. Satu-satunya yang diingat Inaho adalah pagi hari di bulan Mei itu, dia mengajak Slaine untuk makan siang bersama di atap. Tapi Slaine tidak datang, yang dilihatnya adalah Slaine sedang jalan bermesraan dengan anak kelas satu cantik tanpa memberinya kabar. Dan esok harinya Slaine malah berjalan seperti tidak melihat Inaho yang tengah menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah._ Inaho menarik sebuah buku dengan judul ' _Buku Tahunan Angkatan XXVII'_. Inaho membuka lembar demi lembar buku tebal yang sembilan puluh persen berisi foto-foto angkatan Slaine. Inaho mempercepat gerakan membukanya, mencari nama dengan huruf awal S.

" _Halo.. Aku Slaine Saazbaum Troyard. Aku menyukai sekolah ini, jika diizinkan aku masih ingin tinggal di sini setahun lagi. Ha ha ha tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin. Hal yang tidak akan kulupakan selama bersekolah di sini, adalah masa-masa aku menjabat sebagai ketua Dewan Siswa. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah memilihku waktu itu. Jika bukan karna kalian aku tidak akan mendapatkan pengalaman menyenangkan seperti itu. Terima kasih juga kepada semua anggota Dewan Siswa yang selalu membantu di masa jabatanku. Tanpa kalian aku tidak bisa sejauh itu. Dan terima kasih kepada Inaho Kaizuka yang sudah mengenalkanku kepada telur dadar manis. Bahkan koki di rumahku tidak ada yang bisa membuat seenak buatanmu. Aku pasti akan merindukan rasa itu. Kuharap kapan-kapan kau mau membuatkannya lagi. Ha ha ha bercanda._

 _NB: Spesial untuk "KAU" Buku ini terbitnya kapan? Bulan Maret kan? Kurasa saat buku ini terbit dan "KAU" kebetulan membacanya, kita sudah tidak saling menyapa selama sepuluh bulan. Terakhir saling sapa itu pagi di bulan Mei (Huaa kangennya) Kuharap kita bisa kembali berteman seperti janjimu sore itu."_

Inaho meninggalkan perpustakaan. Berlari ke arah atap tempat seharusnya dirinya dan Slaine bertemu sepuluh bulan lalu. Inaho mengepalkan tangan erat, memegang benda yang dibelinya kemarin sore. Benda yang seharusnya pagi tadi dia serahkan kepada Slaine sebagai kenang-kenangan. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal saat akhirnya membuka pintu yang menuju atap. Berlari dari perpustakaan di lantai satu sampai atap di atas lantai empat. Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat sosok Slaine sudah berdiri di tempat mereka biasa duduk makan siang bersama.

"Langit di tempat ini tidak banyak berubah yah?"

"Bagaimana upacara pelepasan anak kelas tiganya?"

"Masih berlangsung. Aku berlari ke sini setelah menyampaikan pidato dari siswa dengan nilai tertinggi. Yah aku memang selalu mendapat nilai sempurna, karna Aku Slaine Saazbaum Troyard! Ha Ha Ha" Slaine memaksa dirinya tertawa.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa lagi? Aku ingin untuk terakhir kalinya memandang langit dari tempat ini"

Mereka berdua diam, sama-sama memandang langit di atas mereka. "Aku ke sini untuk menemuimu. Saat aku berbicara tadi di aula, aku tidak melihatmu hadir. Kufikir kau pasti ada di tempat ini. Tapi ternyata kau tidak ada. Aku sudah siap kembali ke aula, tapi kau ternyata datang"

"Aku dari perpustakaan." Inaho berjalan ke arah Slaine, memasang benda yang sejak tadi di pegangnya ke leher Slaine. "Kemarin aku berniat membelikanmu kenang-kenangan. Tapi aku bingung harus membeli apa. Tanpa sadar kesukaanku kepada jeruk menarikku masuk ke toko yang memajang benda ini" lanjut Inaho menunjuk kalung dengan liontin berbentuk buah jeruk yang ada di leher Slaine.

"Kau berniat memberiku atau tidak sih?" tanya Slaine kesal. "Pacarmu tau kalau, kalau kau memberi benda seperti ini untuk orang lain dan bukan untuk dirinya?" Slaine menelan ludahnya sendiri saat pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Pacar?"

"I-Iya.. Wa-wanita yang bilang suka ke-kepadamu bu-bulan Mei lalu di ta-tangga" Slaine bertanya gugup. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah agar tidak bertatapan dengan mata inaho.

"Kau melihatnya?" Inaho mendekat ke arah Slaine. Slaine mengangguk, masih menatap tempat lain yang tidak ada Inaho. _"Terima kasih atas perasaanmu. Dan terima kasih telah menyadarkanku. Ada orang lain yang kusuka. Maaf"_

"HAAAAH?" Slaine yang bingung akhirnya berbalik menatap Inaho yang sekarang wajahnya sudah berada tepat di depannya. Berjarak kurang dari lima sentimeter.

"Itu jawabanku ke wanita itu. Tadinya aku mau mengatakan perasaanku kepada orang yang kusuka. Tapi ternyata dia tidak datang, padahal siang itu kami janji makan siang bersama. Aku bahkan tidak tau dia sudah berpacaran dengan orang lain, sampai… sampai melihatnya tersenyum saat seorang wanita berambut merah muda memeluknya."

Wajah Slaine makin memerah, mencerna kembali apa yang baru saja diucapkan Inaho. "Dia bukan pacarku! Dia Lemrina, Dia itu adik dari tunangan kakakku. Aku ditugaskan mengawasinya. Lagi pula ada orang lain yang kusuka, tapi.. aku belum sempat bilang dan sepuluh bulan terakhir ini kami tidak saling menyapa, seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal" ucapnya setengah berbisik

Mereka berdua diam. Inaho masih dengan posisi yang sama menatap wajah Slaine yang masih tetap berjarak kurang dari lima sentimeter di hadapannya itu. Sementara itu di tempatnya Slaine, sibuk menunduk menatap atap tempatnya berdiri ke ujung terjauh yang bisa dijangkau matanya. Kembali ke arah kakinya. Terus berulang, masih tidak berani menatap Inaho di hadapannya. Sepasang tangan Inaho menempel di kedua pipinya, Slaine terbelalak kaget tidak percaya saat Inaho ternyata mencium tepat di bibirnya. Kedua tangan itu turun, memegang tangan Slaine, memposisikan jari jemarinya di antara jari-jari putih Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _When you are facing a darkened night  
And I  
I'll be by your side_

"Tanganmu kenapa Orenji?" Slaine yang tengah mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya berhenti saat melihat jari telunjuk Inaho .

"Tadi pagi aku kesiangan, saat memotong bahan untuk bekal tanpa sengaja mengiris telunjuk karna sedang buru-buru" jawab Inaho berbohong, Inaho memasukkan tangannya ke tasnya, juga mengeluarkan buku-bukunya ke atas meja.

"Kau itu bodoh. Kenapa tidak memasang alarm?"

"Menurutmu siapa yang menelpon sampai tengah malam?"

"U..Urusai!"

Mereka berdua kembali sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran mereka. Inaho dengan soal-soal ujian akhir junior high schoolnya dan Slaine dengan buku-buku pelajaran senior high schoolnya. Dua hari sekali mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini. Sebuah _book café,_ tidak hanya makanan dan minuman di tempat ini yang enak, suasana bahkan koleksi bukunya sangat lengkap. Sejak mereka mulai pacaran mereka berdua menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat bertemu. Karna untuk bertemu di sekolah adalah hal yang tidak mungkin sejak Slaine sudah masuk SMA. Tempat mereka selalu sama, di lantai tiga, lantai khusus buku pelajaran. Hanya beberapa orang yang menginjakkan kakinya di lantai itu. Sebagian besar pengunjung tempat itu menghabiskan waktu mereka di lantai satu yang berfungsi sebagai _café_ seperti _café-café_ pada umumnya. Dan di lantai dua, yang buku-buku koleksinya lebih kepada novel dan komik.

Hubungan mereka berjalan cukup mulus. Tuan Saazbaum yang merupakan Papa angkat Slaine setuju dengan hubungan mereka, dengan syarat Slaine tetap bisa mempertahankan nilai sempurnanya. Sedangkan Yuki Kaizuka, kakak kandung dari Inaho Kaizuka tentu saja setuju. Pasalnya, sejak berpacaran dengan Slaine, Inaho sedikit menunjukkan ekspresinya yang selama ini datar seperti aspal tol. Setidaknya begitulah yang diketahui Slaine.

 _Pagi itu, Inaho menjilat ujung jari telunjuknya, darah segar mengucur seketika bersamaan dengan paku-paku payung yang jatuh berhamburan dari loker sepatunya. Sejak kabar dirinya dan Slaine berpacaran, Inaho selalu mendapat teror dari para fans Slaine. Inaho sadar, bahwa di mata orang-orang di sekolahnya dirinya bukanlah orang yang cocok dengan Slaine. Slaine yang seorang bangsawan keturunan murni dan dirinya yang hanyalah rakyat jelata (sebutan khas Slaine jauh sebelum mereka jadian)._

" _Rakyat jelata rendahan! Kau mendekati Slaine-sama untuk menaikkan statusmu?"_

" _Jangan mimpi!"_

 _Inaho tetap mengacuhkan omongan-omongan dari orang-orang itu. Memasang headsetnya rapat-rapat ke telinganya. Inaho tidak mau repot-repot membuang tenaganya mengurusi orang-orang itu._

"Nee Orenji.. Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?" Slaine menyimpan alat tulisnya di atas meja.

"Hmm?" Inaho balik bertanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Slaine tanyakan kepadanya.

Slaine mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan beberapa foto dan beberapa rekaman video kepada Inaho. Dari ponsel milik Slaine itu, Inaho melihat dirinya sendiri.

"Lemrina mengirimkan ini padaku" Slaine diam sejenak. "Kenapa tidak bilang kepadaku Orenji?"

"Kau bisa apa jika aku bilang kepadamu? Ini masalahku. Bukan masalahmu"

"Maaf?"

"Ku bilang ini masalahku Bat! Bukan Masalahmu! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri"

Slaine memasukkan seluruh buku dan peralatan menulisnya ke tas sembarangan. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan _orange freak_ di hadapannya ini _'Masalahku? Bukan masalahmu?' 'urus saja urusanmu sendiri?'_ "Aku pulang duluan, aku sedikit lelah hari ini". Slaine meninggalkan Inaho.

 _ **Malam hari di kediaman Slaine**_

Ponsel putih tidak berdosa itu berhamburan setelah menabrak dinding kamar Slaine. Kepala pelayan keluarga Saazbaum yang kebetulan sedang melewati kamar Slaine, berlari masuk ke kamar tuan mudanya itu. Dia tidak bertanya, tangannya hanya memunguti bagian-bagian dari ponsel itu. Seingatnya, tuan mudanya itu bertingkah seperti itu hanya di hari peringatan kematian orang tua kandungnya. Saat dia bertemu dengan kakak kandungnya yang dibesarkan di keluarga Chruteo. Tapi hari ini bukanlah hari peringatan tragedy itu. Tuan mudanya juga tidak mungkin bertemu dengan Canclain karna sejak diasuh keluarga Chruteo, kakaknya tinggal di luar negri. Hanya sekali setahun mereka bertemu, dan tidak pernah terjadi pertemuan yang mengharukan setiap mereka bertemu. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan tuan mudanya seperti itu.

"Tuan Slaine. Apa Anda ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Saazbaum?" kepala pelayan itu akhirnya bertanya. Selama ini hanya tuan Saazbaum yang bisa menenangkan Slaine.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya Papa tidak perlu tau apa yang baru saja terjadi" Slaine menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil sweater berwarna merah kesukaannya. "Aku mau ke rumah Inaho dulu. Sepertinya tadi sore salah satu bukuku tercampur dengan miliknya"

Kepala pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti. Menyerahkan kembali ponsel putih milik tuan mudanya yang sudah terpasang seperti semula. Slaine menuju salah satu mobil yang terparkir di garasinya. Di sana telah menunggu seorang supir yang sudah membukakan pintu di kursi belakang untuk Slaine. Slaine duduk bersandar, kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya dan membuka pesan singkat yang beberapa saat lalu diterimanya dari Inaho.

 _From: Ahorenji_

 _Title: [no title]_

 _Subject: Bat, Aku harus berkonsentrsi dengan ujianku. Ku fikir sebaiknya kita break dulu._

Kembali Slaine meremas ponselnya tanpa perasaan. _Break? Aho! Segampang itu dia bilang break? Dia punya masalah apa sebenarnya?_ Slaine membuka kasar pintu mobilnya, setelah mobil itu berhenti di salah satu pojok _basement_. Slaine berlari ke arah lift menekan tombol nomor empat menuju lantai tempat tinggal Inaho. Dengan tidak sabar Slaine menggedor pintu apartement itu, membuat Inaho yang malam itu sendirian di tempat tinggalnya berlari untuk membuka pintu. Inaho sudah tau siapa orang di balik pintu depan apartementnya

"Hmm.. lalu?" Tanya Inaho memandang kosong ke arah Slaine.

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu _break_? Kalau kau memang ingin putus bilang saja terus terang!"

"Masuklah" Inaho masuk ke salah satu ruangan dengan satu set sofa berwarna _peach_ dan sebuah _hometheater_ yang terpasang berhadapan dengan sofa itu. Inaho mengambil posisi duduk di sofa terpanjang. Sementara itu Slaine yang fikirannya masih kalut hanya berdiri, melipat kedua tangan di dada berdiri tepat di hadapan Inaho menunggu pacarnya –calon mantan pacarnya– untuk berbicara.

"Kau itu kenapa Orenji?"

"Aku sedang berfikir"

"HAAAAH?"

"Kurasa mereka benar. Rakyat jelata sepertiku tidak cocok dengan bangsawan sepertimu"

"Mereka? Siapa? Orang-orang di sekolahmu? Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat mereka Orenji! Memangnya mereka tau apa tentang kita? Mereka tidak tau apa-apa!"

"Tapi aku peduli Bat. Aku tidak peduli mereka menggangguku seperti apapun. Tapi aku tidak terima saat mereka berkata buruk tentangmu. Kau tau apa yang mereka katakan? _'Tidak kusangka selera bangsawan tinggi seperti Slaine-sama bisa serendah itu!'_ "

"Sudah kubilang mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentang kita!" Slaine memeluk Inaho yang tengah tertunduk. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat Inaho bertingkah seperti itu. "Apapun kata orang tentangmu, apapun pendapat orang kepadaku itu tidak akan mengubah perasaanku kepadamu Inaho Kaizuka" bisiknya lirih tepat di telinga Inaho. Inaho balas memeluk Slaine, menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Close your eyes  
And hold your breath with me  
We will dive  
Into a distant dream  
Beneath the waves  
You have set me free  
And now I see so differently  
Beyond a world of gray_

Sejak Inaho duduk di bangku Senior high School, kehidupan Slaine juga ikut berubah. Slaine tidak lagi pulang dan pergi di antar oleh supirnya. Slaine lebih banyak menggunakan kendaraan umum. Bukan karna sekarang dirinya jatuh miskin, hanya saja dia lebih nyaman menggunakan kendaraan umum. Apalagi sejak masuk SMA Slaine tidak melanjutkan sekolah di sekolah elit khusus anak bangsawan. Tapi dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di sekolah umum yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal Inaho. Tuan Saazbaum, Papa angkat Slaine bahagia melihat anaknya akhirnya mulai dewasa dan mulai berteman dengan kalangan yang bukan dari bangsawan saja. Saazbaum mendukung keputusan Slaine seratus persen untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang dari kalangan lain. Hanya satu yang Tuan Saazbaum kurang setujui, dan itupun tepat saat Inaho sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Slaine.

Dia bukannya tidak merestui hubungan anaknya dengan anak biasa itu. Hanya saja, tuan Sazbaum tidak setuju jika Slaine harus ikut tinggal bersama dengan Inaho. Mereka tidak sepenuhnya tinggal bersama karna seminggu Slaine akan tinggal bersama Inaho dan seminggu berikutnya akan tinggal di mansion. _Bagaimana jika Inaho 'mengapa-apakan' Slaine?_ Fikiran seperti itulah yang selalu menghantui Tuan Saazbaum. Tapi demi kebahagian anaknya itu, Saazbaum dengan berat hati mengizinkan Slaine tinggal bersama Inaho.

Pagi ini Inaho dan Slaine terlihat berangkat bersama dengan Inaho. Siswa-siswa di SMA itu masih tetap heboh saat melihat mereka jalan dan bergandengan tangan. Bahkan Inaho san Slaine punya _fans club_ sendiri dengan nama _"Laskar InaSure",_ tidak tau siapa yang membuatnya. Tapi fans club itu benar-benar ada. Inaho dan Slaine sendiri beberapa kali mendapati diri mereka tengah diikuti orang lain, tapi mereka tidak peduli.

Inaho yang melihat Calm –teman kelasnya– sedang memasang sepatu ruangan, berlari ke arah orang itu. Melepaskan pegangannya dengan Slaine. Inaho berlari antusias menghampiri anak dengan rambut yang juga pirang itu tapi lebih terang jika dibandingkan rambut milik Slaine. Wajahnya tidak semulus wajah Slaine, ada bintik-bintik hitam di sekitar area batang hidungnya.

Slaine hanya bisa meremas kepalan tangannya sendiri. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Inaho begitu. Kemarin, bahkan kemarin dulu juga seperti itu. Inaho selalu meninggalkan Slaine begitu saja sesaat setelah melihat Calm. Dan anehnya, Slaine selalu melihat wajah Inaho berubah menjadi merah –meskipun masih dengan wajah datarnya– setiap kali Calm terlihat membisikkan sesuatu kepada Inaho. Slaine yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tanda-tanda pengkhianatan Inaho, mendekati dua orang itu. Membuat Calm sedikit terkejut dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Pa-pagi Slaine-sama. Pe-permisi" ucap Calm sambil menunduk sebelum meninggalkan Inaho dan Slaine yang masih mengganti sepatu ruangannya. Dari ujung matanya Slaine bisa melihat Calm setengah berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Orenji, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Hmm? Tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi?"

"Belum saatnya kau tau Bat. Ayo aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas" Slaine mengambil tas milik Slaine. Membantunya membawa sampai ke depan kelas Slaine. Setelah itu Inaho kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

Hari ini Slaine sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi, di bahkan tidak sadar jam pelajaran hari itu sudah berakhir sejak satu jam lalu. Slaine menopang dagunya malas, memutar-mutar pulpennya dengan jari-jari jenjangnya.

"Ada apa Slaine-sama?" Tanya Harklight yang tiba-tiba muncul duduk di kursi tepat di depan Slaine.

Pulpen yang sejak tadi dimainkan Slaine jatuh menggelinding hingga pintu ruangan. Di sana sudah berdiri Inaho Kaizuka. Dengan ekspresi datarnya Inaho mengambil benda milik Slaine itu. Masuk ke ruang kelas, membereskan buku-buku Slaine dan menarik tangan Slaine kasar. Inaho bahkan tidak mau repot-repot berpamitan kepada Harklight.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di kediaman Inaho. Inaho langsung ke dapur setelah melemparkan tasnya begitu saja di atas sofa. Sedangkan Slaine duduk diam menyalakan televisi. Slaine melihat tangan kanannya yang sedikit memerah, pegangan Inaho masih berbekas di sana bukti bahwa selama setengah jam tadi Inaho benar-benar memegang kuat tangannya. Slaine mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Sebuah pesan singkat dari Harklight, teman kelasnya.

 _From: Harklight-kun_

 _Title:[No Tiltle]_

 _Subject: Slaine-sama baik-baik saja? Harklight sedikit khawatir saat tadi melihat ekspresi Inaho._

Slaine tidak membalas pesan itu, _'Apa dia baik-baik saja?'_ Slaine sendiri tidak yakin. Dibandingkan mengkhawatirkan dirinya, Slaine lebih khawatir dengan tingkah aneh Inaho apalagi saat bersama Calm. Inaho bukan orang yang senang menunjukkan ekspresinya, tapi saat Calm berbisik tadi tanpa sadar wajah Inaho memerah. _'Ada apa di antara mereka?'_ Slaine masuk ke kamarnya. Menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut miliknya.

Pagi berikutnya, Slaine terpaksa harus berangkat sendiri karna Inaho harus mengantarkan pakaian ganti untuk Yuki-nee. Moodnya sedikit buruk hari itu. Berangkat sendiri, sarapan sendiri bahkan Inaho tidak mengiriminya pesan apapun. Sejak pulang sekolah kemarin, dirinya dan Inaho tidak berbicara, bahkan saat makan malam pun mereka berdua diam. Slaine mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Telinganya seperti mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah tepat di hatinya, saat matanya menangkap sosok Inaho tengah bebicara dengan Calm. Dari jauh Slaine bisa melihat saat ini Inaho sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Slaine-sama baru datang? Pantas saja, sejak tadi Harklight tidak melihat dirimu. Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tidak datang bersama? Bukannya minggu ini jadwal Slaine tinggal di rumah Inaho?" Tanya Harklight yang tiba-tiba meletakkan lengannya melingkar di punggung Slaine. "Jangan-jangan kalian sudah tidak…" Harklight menghentikan ucapannya, saat dengan cepat Slaine melepaskan diri dari rangkulan teman kelasnya itu.

"Inaho tadi mengantar baju ganti untuk kakaknya pagi-pagi sekali. Makanya dia berangkat lebih awal" jawab Slaine masih memandang dua orang di sana yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Slaine. Masih terlihat membicarakan sesuatu dengan serius. Calm tampak memukul-mukul lengan atas Inaho sambil sesekali tertawa lebar.

"Benarkah? Yah kalau Slaine-sama sendiri yang bilang seperti itu Harklight percaya. Hanya saja, Harklight sudah sampai di sini lebih dulu dari mereka. Dan sejak tadi mereka terlihat ngobrol sesuatu yang sangat penting"

"Me-mereka teman kelas! Wajar kalau mereka membicarakan sesuatu!, sama seperti kita sekarang kan? kita teman sekelas dan kita sedang ngobrol"

"Aku tidak ingin menakuti, hanya ingin memberi peringatan. Hati-hatilah, mungkin apa yang dirasakan Inaho sudah tidak seperti dulu. Sampai jumpa di kelas" Harklight melambaikan tangan ke arah Slaine.

Slaine mematung di tempatnya memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Harklight. _'Bagaimana jika semua yang dikatakan Harklight benar? Bagaimana jika Inaho ternyata…'_ Slaine menggeleng, Inaho bukan orang seperti itu. Buktinya saat masih di SMP bahkan setelah mereka tidak saling menyapa selama sepuluh bulan, perasaan Inaho kepadanya masih sama. _'Aku harus bisa sedikit lebih mempercayainya. Bukannya dia pacarku?'_ Slaine mengangguk. Beberapa orang yang melewatinya tampak bingung melihat Slaine mengangguk, menggeleng, mengangguk dan menggeleng lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Bat? Ayo ku antar ke kelasmu" Slaine sedikit kaget melihat Inaho yang ternyata sudah ada di sampingnya.

Hari itu sekali lagi Slaine tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikitpun. Kata-kata Harklight terus membayangi dan memenuhi fikirannya. Slaine lagi-lagi tidak sadar bahwa pelajaran hari itu sudah berakhir, sampai Inaho berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan membereskan buku-buku pelajaran milik Slaine.

"Ayo kita pulang" Inaho mengangkat tas milik Slaine. Di belakangnya Slaine berjalan sambil menunduk memegang kaki seragam sekolah Inaho. Inaho berbalik ke arah pacarnya, melihat penuh tanya ke orang yang sedang tidak bersemangat itu. Dengan lembut Inaho memegang tangan Slaine mengaitkan jari jemari mereka. Slaine merespon, seperti tidak ingin melespakan tangan Inaho, Slaine menggenggam tangan itu erat.

…

Wajah Slaine memerah, tidak berani menatap Inaho yang tepat berada di atasnya. Inaho mendekatkan wajahnya. Sekali lagi meminta ijin agar bibir pucat Slaine terbuka. Jauh di bawah sana, Inaho sibuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Membuat Slaine yang berada di bawahnya terlihat sedikit kesakitan.

"Ma-Maaf Bat. A-apa haah aku menyakitimu?" Tanyanya dengan suara tersengal kehabisan nafas.

Slaine menggeleng. Dengan cepat mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Inaho. Mendorong pelan surai-surai coklat itu turun, kembali wajah mereka berjarak sangat pendek. Slaine mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, memberanikan diri mencium pria berambut coklat yang sangat berharga baginya itu. Melingkarkan kedua kakinya di punggung Inaho agar orang itu bisa leluasa melakukan aktivitasnya. Seperti tau akan fikiran Slaine, Inaho mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat nafasnya semakin pendek. Tidak hanya pinggulnya yang bergerak cepat, gerakan tangannya di bawah sana juga semakin cepat. Membuat kepala Slaine sedikit berputar merasakan sensasi yang diciptakan Inaho kepada dirinya. Benang-benang saliva yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka menipis, dan akhirnya putus saat Inaho menarik kepalanya untuk menghirup lebih banyak oksigen.

Inaho dan Slaine sama-sama melenguh, menyebutkan nama dari orang yang ada di hadapannnya. Inaho rubuh di atas tubuh Slaine setelah memberikan semua miliknya kepada Slaine. Sementara itu bagian depan mereka berdua sama-sama terkena milik Slaine. Inaho mencium lembut telinga Slaine, tenaganya masih belum pulih untuk merubah posisinya.

"Bat, Aku bahagia memilikimu" bisiknya pelan.

Wajah Slaine memerah. Dengan lembut di remasnya surai-surai coklat dari pria yang berada di atasnya itu. "Aku bahagia, kau menjadi yang pertama untukku!"

Mereka berdua tertidur lelap, menutup aktivitas menguras tenaga itu dengan saling memegang tangan. Slaine menjadikan lengan kanan Inaho sebagai bantalnya, sementara tangan kanannya sendiri tengah berpegangan erat dengan tangan kiri Inaho

 _ **Inaho**_

" _Yoo Bro" Dengan wajah sumringah, Calm mendatangi Inaho. "Bagaimana pengalaman pertamamu dengan Slaine?" tanya penuh rasa ingin tahu._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Itu kau taukan?..." Calm berbisik kepada Inaho. membuat wajah yang biasanya tampak ekpresi itu memerah._

" _Kami.. hanya sampai berciuman!"_

" _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?" Tanya Calm tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "Ta-tapi kalian sudah berpacaran lebih satu tahun, dan kalian masih belum…" Tanya Calm mengecilkan sedikit volume suaranya._

 _Inaho mengangguk, mempertahankan wajah datarnya._

" _Tenang sobat, akan ku ajarkan…" Calm tidak melanjutkan bicaranya, dengan cepat dia meninggalkan Inaho saat melihat Nina pacarnya baru saja memasuki kelas. "Nanti akan kuberitahu!" teriak Calm dari tempat duduk Nina._

 _Tapi tidak seperti ucapan Calm sebelumnya. Orang itu sama sekali tidak memberi tahu Inaho apapun. Seharian waktunya di sekolah dihabiskan untuk berdua dengan Nina. Satu-satunya kesempatan Inaho bertanya hanya saat melihat Calm baru memasuki gerbang sekolah. Karna hanya saat itulah Calm tidak bersama Nina. Bagaimanapun Inaho harus tau beberapa trick dari Calm. Selama ini dia tidak melakukan apapun kepada Slaine bukan karna tidak ingin, jauh di dalam hatinya Inaho ingin melakukan 'itu' seperti pasangan-pasangan lain, terlebih sejak Slaine tinggal di tempatnya. Hanya saja, Inaho tidak ingin mengecewakan Slaine, karna apa yang akan dia lakukan adalah pengalaman pertamanya. 'Bagaimana jika Slaine tidak puas?' pertanyaan itulah yang selalu menghantuinya. Dan menyebabkan dirinya harus berguru kepada Calm dan setahun ini berakhir tanpa menyentuh Slaine. Tidak lebih dari sebuah ciuman._

 _ **Slaine**_

 _Slaine sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan buatan Inaho. Fikirannya masih dipenuhi ucapan Harklight. Terlebih Inaho sepertinya tidak berniat mengatakan apapun kepadanya. Dengan perasaan takut-takut, Slaine bertanya kepada Inaho. 'Sekarang! Atau tidak sama sekali Slaine Saazbaum Troyard!'_

" _O..orenji.. Sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Calm?"_

" _Hmm"_

" _Ka-kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, Kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini! A-aku tidak ingin melihatmu memaksakan diri berpacaran denganku. Padahal Ka-kau me-menyukai Calm!" Slaine menunduk, meremas-remas tangannya agar tidak menangis._

 _Inaho yang sedang menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, menyimpan sumpit dan mangkuk yang dipegangnya. Bergerak ke posisi Slaine dan dengan cepat menggendong pacarnya itu ala brydal style, Inaho membawanya ke kamar. Dengan lembut Inaho meletakkan Slaine di atas tempat tidur._

" _Calm mengajariku melakukan ini" Inaho menciumi bibir Slaine, berpindah ke telinga Slaine yang mulai memerah dan turun ke leher jenjang Slaine. Membuat si surai kuning mengeluarkan suara yang seketika membuat Inaho kehilangan kendali._

 _Slaine mendorong wajah Inaho agar menjauhinya. "Ja..Jadi, Kau dan Calm sudah melakukan ini?" Slaine membuang pandangannya ke samping. Membayangkan Inaho melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain ternyata lebih sakit daripada saat melihat Inaho tertawa di depan orang lain._

 _Inaho menggeleng "Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untukku. Calm hanya memberitahu beberapa trick. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatku ingin melakukan hal ini adalah Kau Bat." Melihat wajah Slaine yang kembali memerah, Inaho kembali melanjutkan apa yang tadi dikerjakannya. "Hmm? Kau melihat ke arah mana Bat?"_

" _I-ini memalukan!"_

" _Hmm, jadi kau tidak mau melakukannya bersamaku?"_

" _Bu-bukan tidak mau! Ha-hanya saja.. Ugghh" Slaine tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sensasi saat Inaho menjilati dan memainkan lidah miliknya di niple Slaine membuatnya sekali mengeluarkan suara aneh itu._

 _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

 _But if time should tear us apart  
and destiny falls into the deep azure_

"I-Inaho-san.. Ma-maaf bertanya sedikit langcang. A-apa kau dan Slaine-sama baik-baik saja?" Nina gadis berambut kuning ikal itu bertanya kepada Inaho. Di sampingnya, Calm menatap Inaho dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hmm"

"Sa-salah satu temanku di kelas sebelah, yang tergabung dengan _Laskar InaSure_ memintaku bertanya kepadamu. Sebenarnya sejak sebulan lalu ada fans club baru di sekolah ini. _HaSure_ Harklight-Slaine. Tidak sebesar InaSure, tapi tetap saja membuat para fans kalian kalang kabut."

"Kami baik-baik saja. Sebulan ini dia memang tidak tinggal bersamaku. Mamanya sedang sakit, jadi untuk sementara Papanya meminta agar Slaine tinggal di rumah dulu."

"Fyuuh Syukurlah, aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tapi kalau benar tidak ada apa-apa aku bersyukur"

Inaho kembali membalik halaman bukunya. Tidak ada satupun kata yang masuk ke otaknya. _HaSure? Tidak mungkin ada rumor seperti itu jika tidak ada apa-apa._

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, Inaho mengunjungi rumah –istana– milik keluarga Slaine. Sudah sering Inaho ke tempat ini, tapi tetap saja dia selalu kagum setiap berkunjung ke tempat itu. Bangunan utama yang letaknya dua kilometer dari gerbang masuk. Pohon-pohon yang membuat udara segara, Inaho bahkan ragu mereka sedang berada di kota yang sama dengan kota tempat tinggalnya saat memasuki kediaman Slaine. Papa Slaine, Tuan Saazbaum tengah berada di luar negri, tepatnya di Inggris untuk mengurus bisnis peninggalan Papa kandung Slaine sejak bulan lalu. Karna itulah Slaine di minta untuk menemani Mamanya di rumah yang sedang kurang sehat saat Saazbaum senior pergi ke Inggris.

Inaho meminum teh hitam yang baru saja disajikan oleh pelayan Slaine. Mereka (Dia, Slaine dan Mama Slaine) duduk santai menikmati bunga-bunga di taman milik Mama Slaine. Wanita berumur empat puluh tahunan itu terlihat jauh lebih sehat dari sebelumnya.

"Inaho, pasti merindukan Slaine kan? Sudah tidak sabar ingin tinggal bersama lagi?"

"Ma-Mama?" Wajah Slaine memerah mendengar ucapan mamanya. "jangan berbicara yang bisa membuat orang salah paham. Iyakan Inaho-san?"

"Mama dan Papa juga pernah muda hohoho. Sebenarnya Mama sudah menyuruh Slaine kembali ke tempat Inaho. Hanya saja dia khawatir meninggalkan Mama sendiri di mansion besar ini Dia takut Mama akan kesepian." Ucap nyonya itu. Sejak tau anaknya berpacaran dengan Inaho, wanita itu selalu menyebut dirinya sendiri 'mama' saat berbicara dengan Inaho. Slaine tentu saja bahagia mendengar itu, secara terang-terangan Mamanya bahkan menginginkan Inaho lebih dari sekedar pacar anaknya sendiri. Hanya saja, terkadang sikap Mamanya membuatnya malu seperti sekarang ini.

"Nyo.." Inaho diam saat melihat wanita itu menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya tidak suka di depan wajahnya sendiri. "Ma-mama.. Bagaimana keadaan mama?" tanya Inaho malu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Mama sudah sehat, nah sekarang mumpung kau ada di sini kau harus membantuku mengemasi barang Slaine. Dia tinggal sebulan di sini. Artinya dia juga harus tinggal sebulan di sana."

"Ta-tapi Ma.." Slaine keberatan, bagaimanapun belakangan ini kesehatan mamanya sering menurun.

"Mama sudah bilang ke Papa, dan Papa setuju." Nyonya itu mendorong dua anaknya masuk ke kamar Slaine.

…

"huaaa aku merindukan kamar ini" ucap Slaine merebahkan badannya di kasur milik Inaho.

"Hanya kamar ini?"

"Aku merindukanmu juga Orenji!" Slaine melingkarkan tangannya di leher Inaho "jangan macam-macam besok kita sekolah tau!"

"Kau sudah membuatku menunggu sangat lama" Inaho menciumin lembut leher Slaine.

…

Inaho kembali autis dengan ponselnya, memeriksa harga telur hari itu. _Slaine harus makan makanan bergizi_ ucapnya dalam hati sembari mengingat apa yang semalam mereka lakukan. Kebiasaan buruknya yang terlalu fokus kepada ponsel membuatnya sering menabrak orang. Dan sekali lagi kali ini dia menabrak orang. Anak kelas satu sama sepertinya, tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek untuk ukuran gadis seusianya. Rambut berwarna coklat muda, dimodel sedemikian rupa yang Inaho sendiri tidak tau apa nama modelnya. Anak itu menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya, dengan rasa bersalah Inaho membantunya memungut ponsel itu. Rasa marah seketika naik ke kepalanya saat melihat gambar Harklight tengah merangkul Slaine dari layar ponsel gadis itu. Sedangkan Slaine tampak pasrah tidak melawan.

Inaho bergegas menuju kelas Slaine setelah mengembalikan ponsel kepada pemiliknya. Dengan tidak sabar Inaho membuka pintu ruang kelas dua itu, beberapa orang tampak kaget lalu kembali ke aktivitas mereka saat melihat yang datang adalah Inaho. Bagi anak-anak kelas dua itu melihat Inaho –anak kelas satu– berkeliaran di kelasnya bukanlah hal besar. Karna di kelas itu ada Slaine yang seantero sekolah tau adalah pacar Inaho.

Inaho mengepalkan tangannya, melihat Harklight yang tengah duduk menghadap ke Slaine dan menyentuh ujung rambut pacarnya. Tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, Inaho mendekati dua orang itu, meninju Harklight tepat di wajah orang itu membuat darah segar mengalir di ujung bibir pria jangkung itu. Tidak sampai di situ saja, Inaho lalu menyeret Slaine keluar kelas. Membawanya terus menjauhi ruangan itu, berbelok ke kiri, menuruni beberapa tangga lalu berjalan meninggalkan bangunan utama. Inaho mendorong Slaine masuk ke gudang penyimpanan alat olah raga. Sekali lagi mendorong Slaine hingga jatuh terbaring di matras berukuran _single._ Seperti bukan dirinya, Inaho dengan kasar membuka pakaian Slaine, menggigiti leher Slaine hingga meninggalkan bekas merah.

"Di mana? Di mana lagi dia menyentuhmu?" Tanya Inaho setelah menggigit dan menjilat pundak Slaine, "Di sini? Lalu di mana lagi?" Tanyanya sambil sekali lagi menjilat ujung rambut Slaine yang tadi di pegang Harklight.

"Orenji! Kita ada di sekolah! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?"

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Bukannya bagus jika ada yang melihat? Biar semua orang tau kau milikku" Inaho dengan kasar melepas ikat pinggang Slaine.

PLAAAAAAAK Slaine menampar Inaho yang kehilangan kendali itu. Inaho mematung di tempatnya, baru sadar telah menyakiti pacarnya sendiri. Dengan cepat Slaine memperbaiki pakaiannya yang kusut akibat ulah Inaho. Meninggalkan Inaho sendiri di gudang itu, memukul-mukul matras tempat tadi Slaine berbaring karna ulahnya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Dry your tears and rest beside me now  
Like a prayer, our story goes on_

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di sekolah itu. Inaho dan Slaine sama-sama tidak saling berbicara. Slaine masih tinggal di tempat Inaho, sebenarnya dia ingin kembali ke rumah. Bercerita kepada Mamanya. Tapi, Slaine tidak ingin Mamanya sedih jika tau ada masalah yang mereka hadapi. Slaine juga tidak ingin Inaho makin membencinya dan berfikiran jika dirinya dan Harklight ada apa-apa. Bukannya kembali ke rumah sama saja dengan kabur dari Inaho? Mereka bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka bergandengan tangan pergi dan pulang sekolah. Dan seperti biasa, Inaho selalu mengantarnya sampai ke kelas setiap pagi dan menjemputnya di kelas saat pelajaran selesai. Sama seperti biasa. Hanya saja mereka tidak saling berbicara.

Pintu kamar mandi itu tidak terkunci, dari luar Slaine bisa melihat bayangan Inaho sedang berdiri menghadap cermin dengan shower yang masih menyala. Tanpa fikir panjang Slaine masuk ke dalam, memeluk Inaho dari belakang. Membuat tubuhnya ikut basah terkena air dari shower itu.

"Maafkan aku Orenji! Harusnya waktu itu aku tidak menamparmu" Slaine menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Inaho.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Harusnya aku tidak berbuat sekasar itu kepadamu" Inaho memegang kedua tangan Slaine tepat di dadanya. Inaho menoleh ke arah kiri, mengecup bibir mungil Slaine dengan lembut. "Melihat fotomu yang dirangkul orang itu membuatku marah, melihat orang itu menyentuh rambutmu membuatku hilang kendali. Maaf.. tidak kusangka aku akan bertindak sejauh itu karna melihat orang lain menyentuhmu"

Slaine mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Inaho. Dia tau apa yang Inaho rasakan. Bukankah waktu itu dia sempat merasa aneh, marah, sakit saat melihat Inaho berbicara berdua dengan Calm?

"Ma..Maaf, Onee-chan tidak ada maksud mengganggu kalian, silahkan nikmati waktu kalian"

Inaho dan Slaine menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka lebar itu. Yuki berlari meninggalkan rumah, menutup cepat-cepat pintu apartement itu dan meninggalkan bunyi BLAAAAM sampai terdengar ke kamar mandi. Wajah Slaine memanas _'Yuki-nee mendapatinya dengan pose seperti ini? AAARRRGGHHHH'_ nyawa Slaine terasa lepas dari raganya. _'Ini lebih memalukan daripada ketahuan ngompol'_

"Nah ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi" Inaho berbalik, satu tangannya sudah menyusup ke dalam pakain Slaine yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Huaaa.. Yuki-nee melihat kita Orenji" Slaine menangis

"Kenapa? Dia memang sudah sering melihat kita"

"Tapi tidak dengan pose seperti ini Aho!"

"Dia sudah sering melihat kita. Apa kau tidak sadar? Dia selalu mengintip saat kita melakukannya"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Don't let go  
Don't ever forget  
Forever you will be the light inside of me_

Slaine Saazbaum Troyard, umur dua puluh lima tahun. Sudah seminggu pemuda berambut pirang pucat menatap ponselnya. Seminggu ini dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, kantung hitam tebal di bawah matanya adalah bukti dia kurang tidur. Berat badannya jauh menurun, selang infus terpasang. Satu-satunya sumber nutrisi bagi Slaine, karna pria itu bahkan tidak mau minum setegukpun.

Di sampingnya Papa dan Mamanya terlihat sangat khawatir. Mamanya sejak pagi tadi memegang tangan anaknya itu. Tuan Saazbaum sejak seminggu lalu juga tidak berhenti menghubungi beberapa petinggi militer. Mencari tau nasib calon menantunya yang sampai detik ini belum diketahui nasibnya.

 _ **Dua Minggu Lalu**_

 _Inaho menyibak rambut-rambut yang menutup sebagian wajah Slaine. Menciumi tangan Slaine yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti gemetar. Slaine sudah lebih dari siap untuk menangis, tapi jika dia melakukannya Inaho tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Sejak lulus sekolah menengah atas, Inaho memutuskan masuk militer seperti kakaknya. Sekarang bahkan pangkatnya sudah melampaui kakaknya sendiri di umur yang masih sangat muda, dua puluh empat tahun._

" _Bisakah kau diganti oleh orang lain? Untuk misi kali ini perasaanku tidak enak" aku Slaine jujur._

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah"_

" _Tapi.."_

" _Aku sedang mengisi tenaga di sini, jangan buat aliran negatifmu ikut masuk." Inaho mencium kening Slaine lembut. Langit di luar sana semakin pekat, hujan turun semakin deras. Inaho menaikkan selimut, menutupi tubuhnya dan Slaine agar tetap hangat._

 _ **Seminggu Lalu**_

 _Slaine menjatuhkan remote televisi yang dipegangnya, menarik rambutnya sekeras mungkin. Berharap dirinya sedang mengalami mimpi buruk. Dan apa yang dilakukannya bisa membuatnya terbangun segera, secepat mungkin, dan mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring di samping Inaho yang sedang memeluknya, kelelahan. Tapi Slaine tidak juga terbangun, inilah kenyataannya. Slaine sekali lagi melihat nama-nama yang tertera di layar televisinya._

" _-Nama Korban yang Sampai Detik Ini Masih Tidak Diketahui Keberadaannya"_

 _Di sana di bawah judul tajuk itu, Nama 'Inaho Kaizuka' satu-satunya nama yang terpasang di sana. Slaine seperti tidak menginjak bumi saat membaca itu. Seketika kesadarannya menghilang._

 _Slaine pingsan satu hari penuh. Papanya, masih dengan seksama mengikuti perkembangan berita tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa pesawat pengangkut militer. Pesawat yang ditumpangi Inaho terkena serangan rudal milik tentara musuh. Membuat pesawat itu meledak di udara. Dipastikan semua orang yang ada di sana tewas. Hanya mayat dengan kalung pengenal Inaho Kaizuka yang belum di temukan. Menurut para pakar, kemungkinan besar mayat Inaho Kaizuka hancur lebur, sehingga tubuhnya tidak ditemukan._

"Slaine sayang, makan yah?" Nyonya Saazbaum menyuapkan sesendok bubur hangat ke anaknya.

Slaine menggeleng. Membayangkan dia akan melewati hari-harinya tanpa Inaho membuatnya kembali menangis histeris. Papa dan Mamanya terpaksa meminta dokter keluarga untuk menyuntikkan obat penenang kepada Slaine, agar anak mereka tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _Dry your tears and rest beside me now  
Like a prayer, the memory of you  
will gently refrain again_

Satu bulan berlalu, Slaine semakin mirip mayat hidup. Kulitnya menempel tepat di tulang, membuat tulang-tulangnya terlihat menonjol. Manik hijau kebiruan miliknya tidak lagi secerah dulu, warnanya memudar. Bola matanya seakan ingiin melompat dari tempatnya. Raganya ada di sana, tapi jiwanya sudah berkelana ke tempat lain. Tidak ada satupun kabar yang diterima keluarga Saazbaum maupun Kaizuka tentang Inaho. Para penyelidik juga sudah berhenti melakukan pencarian, dan mengumumkan bahwa semua korban 'meninggal' begitu pula Inaho kaizuka yang sampai saat terakhir mayatnya tidak di temukan.

Beberapa kali Slaine terlihat mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri, menyileti pergelangannya. Mencabut infusnya, bahkan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Tapi semua usahanya gagal.

' _Apa gunanya di tempat ini jika Inaho sudah tidak ada di sini? Kenapa mereka tidak ada yang setuju dirinya bersatu dengan Inaho di alam lain?'_

Slaine melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya, sebuah kursi roda dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat masuk ke dalam. Orang itu tersenyum, mata kanannya tertutup benda berwarna hitam.

"Akhirnya kau menjemputku Orenji? Kau tau berapa lama aku menunggumu?" Slaine seolah berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Menatap nanar bayangan Inaho yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Slaine yakin, sebentar lagi dirinya akan bertemu dengan Inaho. Seperti buku-buku yang dulu sering dibacanya, ' _saat kematian menjemputmu kau akan melihat orang paling berharga yang lebih dulu meninggalkanmu.'_

"Ya Bat, Aku menjemputmu. Rumah kita sepi saat kau tidak di sana"

Slaine tertawa mendengarnya. Matanya membulat, tangisannya pecah saat bayangan di hadapannya menyentuh tangannya lembut, memakaikan cincin dengan pahatan huruf K.T di atas sana. Telapak tangan bayangan itu hangat. Seolah Inaho sendiri yang memegangnya.

"Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau masih menganggapku ilusi" Inaho mengecup kening Slaine yang masih terbaring tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"I-na-ho?"

"Ya?"

"Ini benar-benar kau? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Di berita, katanya. semua orang mati dalam kecelakaan itu."

"Waktu itu aku sedang berada di kamar mandi memperbaiki letak liontin kelelawar ini." Inaho mengeluarkan kalung dari balik bajunya. "Aku lupa menyimpannya dan terus memakainya, sayap kelelawar ini lumayan tajam, beberapa kali menusuk kulitku saat pesawat mengalami _turbulency._ Saat ingin melepasnya di kamar mandi, aku melihat cahaya rudal itu. Tanpa fikir panjang aku melompat dari pesawat yang kebetulan melintasi laut tanpa menggunakan parasut. Aku berhasil selamat, kukira badanku akan hancur membentur laut dengan kecepatan itu. Dan aku diselamatkan nelayan setempat yang kebetulan sedang menjaring ikan di sana. kau percaya aku masuk ke jaringnya"

"La-lalu kenapa matamu bisa seperti ini? dan kakimu?" Slaine memegang bagian wajah Inaho yang tertutup itu.

"Saat mendarat di laut, mataku terkena serpihan ledakan pesawat yang turun seperti hujan. Dan kakiku terkena lempengan badan pesawat. Aku pingsan, ombak membawaku sampai aku masuk ke jaring seorang nelayan yang merawatku"

"lalu kenapa orang itu tidak melapor?"

"Nelayan itu tidak tau bahasa ku, dan dia takut berhadapan dengan militer. Jadi dia tidak melaporkannya pada siapapun"

"Syukurlah, kau selamat. Aku.. Aku tidak tau.. Aku membayangkan hidup tanpamu, dan aku berakhir seperti ini.. Harusnya aku lebih mempercayai kalau kau masih hidup.. Maafkan aku Orenji"

Inaho membersihkan mata Slaine dari air mata. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, harusnya aku memberimu kabar lebih cepat. Cepatlah sembuh, kita tidak bisa melangsungkan pernikahan jika kau masih terbaring seperti ini"

Slaine mengangguk, lalu tertawa. Tawanya setelah lebih dari satu bulan.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _The Last Refrain…_

Mawar biru memenuhi tempat tidur berukuran king itu. Slaine yang masuk bersama dengan Inaho ke kamar itu tersenyum melihatnya. Masih di gendongan Inaho, pria berambut pirang pucat itu mengecup si pemilik manik merah lembut.

"Aku tidak sabar menikmati malam pertama kita" Inaho meletakkan Slaine di atas tempat tidur mereka, membuat beberapa lembar kelopak bunga berwarna biru jatuh ke lantai.

"HAAAAAH?"

"Kau tau sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya" Inaho meraup bibir mungil Slaine. "Love you Bat"

"Love you too Orenji"

 **~END~**

 **OWARI**

Phuahahaha akhirnya selesai setelah dua hari buat (joget). Judulnya sama dengan judul lagu Last Refrain nya ナノ (nano). Lagi suka banget sama lagu ini haha.. tadinya lagu ini mau dimasukin ke _'Cause Its You'_ habisnya menurutku lagunya cocok sama cerita itu sih (ahh masa) tapi akhirnya malah bingung mau potong lirik bagian mananya. Jadilah lagu itu dibuatin cerita sendiri. Dan eng ing eng~~ malah jadi oneshot sepuluh ribu _word_ lebih (seriusan ini gak sadar ngetik) hahaha.. Hope you like this story minna~~ hahahahai


End file.
